A Hunt for the Ages
by legrowl
Summary: The GhostFacers are out hunting,but not for ghosts...WINCHESTERS! Of course, Ed and Harry couldn't go after the boys themselves,not with all the hard work they have. Enter the war front correspondents, distant GF friends. Let the good times roll. S3.


Disclaimer: All characters, situations, and ideas belong to their respective owners. Irene and Jake are mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

The team had been reading through emails and comments. An astounding amount of commentary had been focused on one point: the Ghost Facers' field experience, well the lack there of…

Upon further investigation, it seemed the two head Ghost Facers, a Mr. Ed Zeddmore and his compatriot Harry Spangler, had only criticisms of their archenemies, the Dreaded Winchesters. Ed and Harry had never even dared to take on the types of monsters the Winchesters allegedly took on.

But these Ghost Facers aren't entirely foolish. They would not refuse a challenge, especially one this worthy of their time. Well, perhaps not _their_ time…And besides, it was time to get some payback from the Winchester brothers.

**Chapter One**

Ed Zeddmore could not believe his eyes.

"Harry, come here. Look at this. I can't believe these people!"

Harry walked over, leaving cookie crumbs in his wake. Ed glared at him.

"I know! Did you see the video response?" Harry spoke between bites and chews.

"Harry, do you have manners?"

Ed wiped the crumbs off of his laptop. Harry swallowed the rest of his cookie.

"You know what this means…"

"Oh I do Ed. I do."

The camera was set on; it was time to start the show.

"Hello there civilians."

"Today's show is in response to all the emails we've been receiving."

"You complaining little girls." Harry crossed his arms.

"We've been getting a lot of grief lately about how we 'have no field experience'. Well we do."

"And this time, we'll be having honorary members of the Ghost Facers go hunting."

"But not for demons. Or ghosts. Or aliens. But for your favorite villains."

"THE WINCHESTERS! Eat that phantomofinfamy057!"

"But who are these honorary members? Friends allow us to introduce to you the lovely and clever Irene Soto and the very dashing and capable Jake Talley!"

Harry ran to the camera and swiveled it toward the door. A young woman and man were standing in the doorway, confusion written about their faces.

"Ed, what's going on?" The man had an accent.

"Come on down!" Ed said, pulling Jake with him toward the center of the room.

The woman frowned. "What is going on here?"

"You my friends are honorary members and privileged hunters!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the woman asked.

Harry intercepted quickly. "That means, you two will be hunting the Winchesters!"

The two people were quiet. There was a smile frozen on Harry's face. "Yay!"

"What? Harry? You said this was an internship and I"—

Ed rushed toward the camera. "Okay! Thanks for watching everybody! We'll be on again at around seven so come back!"

Ed turned the power off and the camera's light went red. He set it down and turned to the ruckus behind him. Harry was trying to defend himself against an angry looking man and woman.

"Calm down! Calm down! It's cool!"

The man named Jake turned to him with a frown. "This is not cool! What does cool mean in America anyway? Because this isn't cool!"

"What did I ever do to you Ed Zeddmore?" The tall woman with skin like chocolate turned to him.

"You didn't go out with him in fifth grade…" muttered Harry. Ed shot him a dirty look.

Irene groaned in frustration, hands against her face, her head back. "It was fifth grade! I left the state the next year! Get over it!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"I'm sure...," Irene muttered, glaring at Ed. She crossed her arms.

Jake frowned. "So what the hell is all this? Who are the Winchesters?"

"Our archenemies! I mean..." Harry glanced anxiously at Ed.

"Look, we need to prove a point. The Winchester our ruining our reputation."

"What reputation?" Irene looked at the two men with incredulity.

They frowned. "Our reputation in the hunting community."

Jake groaned as his hand flew to the bridge of his fine nose. His blue eyes narrowed at his cousin Harry.

"Don't tell me this is about your stupid ghost hunting obsession..."

Irene's eyes widened. "What? You pulled me out my studies for this? I was so close to getting a real internship in a Private Investiagtion firm. And yu call me for this?"

"They're real! And that's not why we called you!" Harry was grasping for words. He glanced at Ed.

"We need you two to find the Winchester brothers, okay? Find them and document them. Everything. I 'll explain everyhting later. And trust me, we'll pull some strings. This will count as internship experience," Ed said as he walked the angry victims out of the room.

Irene and Jake stood at he door, both ready to argue, when he shut the door on them.

"Ed. We don't know anybody with strings to pull."

"They don't know that. And I know tons of people with strings. _Tons_."

Harry looked at him dubiously.

The Ghost Facers would surely get away with this, _and _humiliate the Winchesters. Or else they would be forever in shame. And Harry could not, no, _refused_, to take any more back talk from phantomofinfamy057.


End file.
